


words to say

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e04 Maid of Honour, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David comes over to hang out with Stevie and it turns to a heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	words to say

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll work on the fics I'm supposed to. Today is not that day. This idea came about after watching last night's episode and then I was reminded about what the title for next week's was. Will this happen? Probably not, but I also think those two need to have a conversation.
> 
> Thanks go to Mariah for giving this a quick look over.
> 
> For once this title does not come from a song and thus it probably suffers for it.

_ can i come over to your place tonight? i’ll bring pizza and wine. _

Stevie looked at her phone and sighed. She was still a little miffed at how David and acted last week when they went to the open calling, but they hadn’t spent as much time together as they used to. First, it was them focusing on their careers and then Stevie was doing Cabaret. She thought when the musical was over they would go back to hanging out more, but they really hadn’t. Stevie hadn’t wanted to initiate the hang-outs because, with the thought of leaving town in the background, it would eventually come up in conversation and she didn’t want to face that yet.

**sure, but patrick’s taking you back. i don’t want to share a bed with a blanket-stealer.**

_ fine, see you soon _

Stevie took a quick glance around the apartment. Clothes were on the floor next to the bed and dirty dishes were on the counter. Glancing down at herself in her baggy, ratty t-shirt, shorts, and tall socks-if it was anyone else she’d make an effort, but David had seen it all, pretty much knew it all. She kicked the clothes under the bed and moved the dishes into the sink, from past experience she knew that as long as there was one clean glass and plate David wouldn’t care. With the minimal cleaning done she laid down on her bed and scrolled through her phone until she heard a knock at her door. Getting up she tripped over a shoe and she quickly kicked it to the side as she opened the door.

David smiled as he walked through the door setting the pizza and wine on the counter, “It’s been a while since we’ve done this.” He opened the cupboard door and pulled out two plates, handing one to Stevie.

Stevie grabbed the plate and started to get pizza. “I think it was after Patrick and I had those private lessons. Pretty sure you said that was “recompense” from hiding it from your mom.”

“The fact that I said recompense proves I was spending too much time with her.” David had poured himself a glass of wine and walked over to Stevie’s bed.

Stevie poured her own glass, taking a sip as she walked, careful not to spill. 

They watched Gourmet Makes videos while they ate, David lamenting the fact that he no longer had money so he could pay to have this food, “It just looks so good and I don’t care if it seems like a waste of time.” 

The pizza box was almost empty, the wine was gone, and Stevie felt content and relaxed as she laid on the bed, David’s head pressed against her own.

“So I might have come here for more than just spending time with you,” David started.

Stevie turned her head to look at him, but he was still looking away from her.

“I realized that I may have been a bit of a dick to you last week and you didn’t deserve that.”

Stevie propped her head on her elbow, “Did Patrick tell you that or did you figure it out on your own?”

“I mostly figured it out for myself. Patrick may have mentioned it though,” David mumbled. He turned toward her and his eye contact made Stevie squirm. “I just want to say I’m sorry.” 

Stevie felt uncomfortable at the admission, it was nice he was trying to acknowledge his mistakes, but they so rarely did this that she knew an honest emotional confession was coming soon. Well, she may as well start.

She sat up, sitting cross-legged, hands on her thighs, “Uh, I think I need to say something.”

David sat up, a small smile across his face, “Oh, I have something too.”

Stevie felt nervous, it wasn’t like what she had to tell him wasn’t something he already knew, but being more direct might make him better understand the situation. “How about we both say them at the count of three?”

David gave her a confused look, “Okay?”

Stevie took a deep breath, “On the count of three. One. Two. Three.”

“I’m serious about leaving.”

“Will you be my Maid of Honor?”

The relief Stevie felt was short-lived when what David said fully sunk in, “Wait, what?”

David gave a small smile, “I want you to be my Maid of Honor, but let’s go back for a moment on what you said. I know you’re serious about leaving so why are you telling me?”

Stevie crossed her arms, “It doesn’t really seem like you have been though. I know I only mentioned it a few times, but I thought you’d realize it when I went for the job opening and then you just tried to get hired yourself.”

David lowered his head and started playing with a loose thread on the comforter, “The idea of you leaving is hard for me. The idea of anyone I care about leaving is hard, you know, you were there when Alexis and I fought about it. The difference with you is that since I’ve known you, you’ve always been there for me and I’m afraid that once you leave you’ll forget about me,” David sighed and quickly looked up at the ceiling before looking at Stevie, “Which is ridiculous because of course our relationship is going to change but that doesn’t mean it’ll be completely different and there are plenty of ways to communicate. That’s not even taking into account that you’re your own person and can do whatever you want and just because I’m afraid doesn’t mean you should change all yo-”

“David, you don’t think I’m afraid about this? I’ve never left Schitt’s Creek before, not like this and while I want to go out there and do more, I’m not going to have the support like I do here or always know what to do. That doesn’t even count the thought I have in the back of my head of ‘what happens when I fail,’” Stevie placed her hands on David’s knees, “But if I don’t fail that doesn’t mean I won’t come back sometimes or you can come to see me,” Stevie smiled, “and if all else fails I’ll get better at answering your texts.”

Stevie could see the tears forming in David’s eyes and his poor attempts to stop them. 

“Fuck,” David said as he brushed a hand across his face, “So I’m a little emotionally distraught right now, but I really do need to know if you’ll be my Maid of Honor?”

Stevie chuckled and lightly pushed on David’s shoulder, “Of course I will, but I’m a little surprised, I thought you’d ask Alexis to be.”

“I considered it, but I really wanted my best friend to be with me during the ceremony. Plus I know there’s no way you’re going to accidentally lose Patrick’s wedding ring.”

Stevie leaned over and hugged David. She heard a small ‘oh’ before she felt his arms wrap around her. The sweater he was wearing was soft and a little fuzzy and she took a deep breath before slowly exhaling letting the calm wash over her. A few moments later she pulled back and righted herself, before clapping her hands together, a mischievous grin on her face, “Does this mean I get to plan your bachelor party?”

“Mmm, nope, that is something I’m discussing with Patrick and even if I wasn’t, I don’t even want to know what you’ll come up with.” Despite his words, David had a smile on his face, “Now, is there anything I can do to help your job at Larry Air?”

Stevie got up and walked over to the table and grabbed a booklet, “Technically I’m in training, but they want us to read the employee handbook before we start. There may or may not be test.” She plopped down on the bed and handed the booklet to David.

David flipped through the pages a small frown on his face, “Is this how all handbooks are because there’s one section called, ‘What to do if a Customer Threatens to Sue.”

“I would say no, but I also don’t have an employee handbook at my current job.”

The rest of the evening was spent with David quizzing Stevie over the handbook and coming up with ridiculous what-if scenarios. She knew they’d probably have another conversation, especially if this job panned out or if she found another, but right now she was going to enjoy the time she had with her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want to scream about this week's episode head on over to my tumblr, [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
